Special secrets
by tcanolopez
Summary: Robin se habia enamorado de regina ademas le estaba muy agradecido porque habia llegado a ser un profesional y tener una buena posicion por la ayuda incondicional de su esposa pero ahora estaba viviendo una ventura pasional con zelena esta le exigia que se divorciara. Estaba en una encrucijada ¿que podia hacer? (outlawqueen-swanqueen amistad-algo de captainswan)
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es outlawqueen

Pero es contado del punto de vista en Emma.

( basada en la novela peculiares confidencias escrita por Corín Tellado )

Prologo

-Me llamo Emm mi nombre es diminutivo de Emma pero no es mi nombre lo que importa sino lo que voy a contar aquí. En realidad no me percate de nada hasta que Ruby mi amiga me contaba lo que voy a relatar. No sospeche nada hasta que Ruby me puso al tanto lo que me pareció una monstruosidad.

\- Yo soy la secretaria. Regina Mills tiene un despacho de arquitectos del cual ella es la iniciadora y por tanto la dueña de todo. Entre a su casa incluso antes que se casara y Regina contrajo matrimonio con Robin Locksley hace más de 10 años casi 12. Fue una pareja muy feliz, pasionalmente feliz, pero había algo que reflejaba la dignidad y bondad de Regina mills: Según supe más tarde Robin locksley era un simple músico de un bar de quien Regina se enamoro y sin mirar atrás se caso.

Yo pronostique fracaso, observe silencio y me di cuenta de que Regina amaba apasionadamente al músico. Pero una vez casados y de regreso de la luna de miel Robin locksley no volvió al bar donde tocaba, donde lo conoció Regina.

Observe que en el salón ambos hablaban muchísimo y cuando me di cuenta, Robin ingresaba en la universidad, Regina pagaba sus gastos y el. Poco a poco logro la carrera de economista una vez graduado. Regina supongo yo, busco a sus amigos y coloco a su marido.

Me di cuenta que robin siempre estaría en deuda con su mujer, tampoco me asombro demasiado que Regina reaccionara así: siempre la considere una persona estupenda.

-Yo aprendí de ella cuanto se; de auxiliar y cocinera. Pase a ser casi su secretaria. Conocia todos los detalles de la familia, Regina había sido muy cariñosa con su tía abuela, con la cual se crio según tengo entendido, y al morir esta, le dejo todo al edificio en herencia, del cual ella eligió un piso esplendido y otros en los bajos donde se había montado su despacho, en el cual trabajaba con 7 arquitectos, con ella a la cabeza de la sociedad.

El hecho que le pagara todo a Robin y durante seis años no le reprochara absolutamente nada, producía una gran admiración; por ello me siento a contar todo esto, por lo que acabo de saber de la boca de Ruby.

proximo cap:

Emm no podía imaginar a robin siéndole infiel a Regina, a quien le debía tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado porfa comenten


	2. Chapter 2 REGINA MILLS

Antes quiero decir que Regina es una mujer enérgica, muy personal; aunque no es una belleza, tiene algo que cautiva, talvez sus ojos color cafés, su sonrisa, esa cicatriz cerca de su labio o su piel morena y su esbeltez.

Una mujer que nadie va a volverse para mirarla pero que tiene un imán muy especial.

Volviendo al motivo por el cual yo escribo esto, me referiré que ha pasado más de 10 años desde el día que Regina y robín se casaron. Yo los veía felices, robín había llegado a ser director de una fábrica de celulosa y económicamente sin duda era independiente.

No habían tenido hijos, yo sabia que ambos lo deseaban con ansiedad, pero no habían venido. A la razón, cuando empiezo esta narración, Regina tiene 32 años se casó a los 22 cumplido, robín tiene 35 y cuando Ruby me conto lo que había visto, me quede no solo aplanada, sino desconcertada.

Yo adoro a Regina pero el caso es que también adoraba a robin, los veía muy enamorados y en el hogar se acoplaban uno al otro divinamente.

¿Qué LES ESTABA PASANDO?

 _ **OKEY AQUÍ OTRO CAP SOLO QUE ESTE ES SUPER CORTO LOSE PERO LO COMPENSARE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.  
**_

En casa habia una cocinera Eugenia pero todos le llamabamos abuelita por ser la mayor de todos, una doncella Mery Margareth, ella estaba casada con el jardinero David Nolan tenian un hijo de 2 años Neal.

Y por supuesto yo, que estaba para todo, pues Regina tenia confianza conmigo.

Mi adoracion por ellos era sincera.

Regina solia venir a buscarme y yo conocia perfectamente a los 2; por eso aquel dia, cuando Ruby me sento en una cafeteria y me miro firmemente, yo supe que iba ha decirme algo trancendental. Debo añadir que Ruby es la enfermera de Zelena Green, la cual ejerce de dentista en la misma casa donde vive, una parte dedica a la clinica personal y la otra instalo su vivienda. es una mujer, guapa y joven, no creo que tenga mas alla de 30 años pero aparenta mucho menos.

-¿porque me has llamado con tanta prisa?- le pregunte a Ruby.

Mi amiga parecia angustiada.

\- veras- me dijo- Ayer tarde al cerrar la clinica pude ver a Robin entrar al salon con mi jefa.

- **¿QUE DICES?- LE GRITE.**

 **-** Lo que estas oyendo y me produjo tal amargura ver que engañaba a regina, que a punto estube a darme a conocer.

-No puedes darte a conocer- le dije yo y me quede silenciosa.

No podia imaginar a Robin siendole infiel a su mujer a quien le debia cuanto era. Lejos estaba aquel joven silencioso a no estar a la altura de su novia.

Recorde la vida de Robin junto a Regina Mills, una hermosa vida, un amor que yo crei sincero, una union que pense que nunca podria ser objetivo de infidelidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**holaaaa**

 **solo queria decir gracias por leer y seguir la historia**

 **otro cap nuevo aunque un poco retrasado, intentare actualizar todos los lunes y miercoles.**

 **espero que lo disfruten.**

 **cap 4**

-Dime Ruby.

.Robin Locksley estubo con Zelena hasta media noche.

-no puedo creerlo- exclame

-mira tevoy a decir que no te conte nada de esto hasta no estar segura de que todo era verdad, y de que Robin lleva mas de 2 meses saliendo con zelena Green y ademas no se esconde de mi.

-pero es que a ti no te conoce, no sabe que tu eres mi amiga y por otra parte tambien ignora que lo conoces...

-Emmy no te quedes tan triste... por mucho que reflexiones no vas a evitar que yo te cuente lo que vi y oi.

-estpy pensando que el señor locksley iria a la consulta de la dentista.

-no, no te engañes ni quieras pensar todo esto rs una trampa que yo me invento. Zelena Green no recibe a robin locksley en la consulta en modo alguno, me cerciore un dia y otro dia.

no empezo ayer, la cosa de hace tiempo que esta vigente.

\- pero Ruby debiste decirme cuando inicio... talvez se ubiera salvado la situacion.

-ni lo intentes, ni se te ocurra,,, espera como estoy esperando yo o que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas. ambas sabemos que Robin se caso enamorado de su mujer, y tampoco olvidemos los que Regina hizo por su esposo, yo no creo que Robin sea un engañador.

-OH POR DIO!- replique yo- pero sigue y cuentame lo que sepas.

-salvo los detalles puedo decirte que Robin locksley viene dia a dia a ver a zelena. Los he visto besarse, los he visto habrasarce y he puesto todo mi empeño en oir lo que hablan y te puedo asegurar que de momento de lo que hablan es de su amor.

-me parece imposible...- dije yo y es que me lo parecia pero ni, siendo la enfermera de zelena y habiendo entrado en su casa con su madre ya fallecida, a la sazon entre ambas personas, zelena y ruby, la amistad resultaba entrañable, por lo tamto considere que ruby sabia incluso mas de lo que parecia.

 ** _REGINA JAMAS LE HABIA HECHADO EN CARA A ROBIN LO QUE HABIA HECHO POR EL. LO AMABA DEMASIADO._**

 **y llegamos al fin de otro capitulo**

 **que les parecio?**

 **nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

 **feliz semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola** chic s

 **aca otro capítulo la verdad lo iba a subir temprano pero se había ido la electricidad**

 **gracias por seguir y leer la historia me alegró que les guste en realidad había pensado en no seguirla escribiendo, pero gracias a ustedes la terminare.**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 y Scroo-b mil gracias por comentar y los consejos los tomare en cuenta.**

 **Intentare escribir los capítulos más largos porque en realidad algunos los escribo en clase ya que aveces me aburro jajajaja. En serio me escapo hasta de dormirme .**

 **Disfruten del cap.**

 **...:...,,,,,,...:::::::.:.::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::333333:::::::**

 **cap5**

Ruby y yo éramos muy amigas y daba la casualidad de que siendo yo empleada de Regina Mills, y ella de Zelena Green, ambas personas, sin conocerse, estaban ligadas por nosotras dos. La casualidad, una vez más, nos ofrecía la ovación de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo en los dos hogares. Regina ignoraba completamente lo que pasaba. Yo veía llegar a casa y abrazarla con toda ternura, pero daba la casualidad de que Ruby veía a Robin, el engañador infiel, abrazar a zelena.

-cuéntame, Ruby, que yo sienta el mismo dolor que estas sintiendo tu.- le dije

-veras...- empezó a contarme Ruby- verás Emmy, los oigo hablar y parece que la pasión los une por completo, a ambos, eh?, no sólo a zelena. Ellas es una mujer muy bella y para el es algo joven, según entendi, quiere mucho a zelena, pero le debe cuanto es a regina y no quiere hacerle daño.

-me estas insinuando que zelena Green sabe que es un hombre casado?

\- si Emmy y también sabe que Robin intenta decirle a regina que desea el divorcio. Pero te puedo añadir que a Robin le cuesta mucho abordar ese tema; regina, para el, según le cuenta a zelena, es esencial.

\- o sea, que al menos tiene algún remordimiento de conciencia.

\- tiene más que remordimiento. No se atreve a abordar el asunto con regina. Todos los días hace el mismo comentario:" no puedo, no puedo". Y ayer mismo le decía a zelena que el era todo un señor e independiente económicamente gracias a la ayuda que regina le brindo nada más casarse.

-Al menos- le dije yo- es un hombre agradecido...

\- eso si- replico Ruby- zelena le insta para que hablé a regina, pero él dice una y otra vez que tiene que esperar, que no puede en este instante decirle a regina que la deja. Le es imposible luchar contra eso y zelena se enfadaba muchísimo. Que ves en tasa de regina? Entre Robin y regina quiero decir.

yo reflexione. No había observado absolutamente nada. Regina trabajaba de arquitecta y al terminar la jornada Robin la esperaba en el salón para irse al cine, a comer fuera, a una reunión social, a lo que Robin es muy aficionado.

\- notas si regina ama menos a Robin?- me pregunto Ruby

\- no, Ruby no, lo ama igual, lo espera con ansiedad, se cuelga del cuello de su marido y el le abraza.

\- pues no lo entiendo, porque aunque le cueste abordar el tema a Robin, yo te puedo asegurar que ama a zelena Green de verdad.

\- y como la ama, Ruby? Porqué hay muchas formas de amar. La pasión que dura un tiempo, un amor que no tiene prisa, o un deseo maldito de acostarse con la mujer que ama.

-de todas esas maneras- replico Ruby muy sería- te aseguro que es una pasión desbordada, que durará lo que sea, pero zelena que es soltera, prefiere el matrimonio y no tiene ningún reparo de abordar el tema con Robin pidiéndole que deje a regina Mills.

\- y que contesta Robin?- le pregunte

\- lo que te he dicho, que tenga paciencia, que esperé, que el no puede dejar a regina así bruscamente, que tiene que encontrar el momento adecuado , y que no es precisamente en este instante.

\- y que dice Zelena de eso?

\- se pone furiosa y a los pocos minutos, Robin se marcha enfadado.

Este es el motivo por el cual yo escribo cuanto sucede. Por supuesto, yo adoro a Regina , es buena, trabajadora, inteligente y, sobre todo, tiene una personalidad única. A mie cautivo desde el prinsipio, cuando aún vivía su tía abuela que murio hace años ya. Para mi, regina es como una hermana. Llevo algunos años a su lado ya antes de casarse. Si yo hubiera tenido en aquel instante el valor suficiente, le hubiera dicho que Robin podía pasar de músico a economista, pero nunca dejaría de ser un hombre protegido por su mujer...

Esa noche quise observar a Robin y Regina juntos. El llego tarde. Yo estaba en el salón atizando la chimenea porque el invierno era crudo y en aquellos años el frío azotaba en la calle aunque no en la casa, que era confortable y caliente.

Regina tenía sobre la mesa una pequeña mesa con folios, seguramente estaba trabajando en algún proyecto de algún edificio. A las 11, levantola cabeza y me llamò.

siempre acudía a muy yo era la que después tenía que decirle a la doncella o a la cocinera lo que Regina deseaba.

En aquel instante Regina me dijo:

\- es muy tarde, no? ¡Las 11!- exclamò- no ha venido el señor?

\- me parece que estoy oyendo deslizar el auto en el estacionamiento. La mesa ya esta puesta para comer.

Robin entrò por la escalera interinos y se despojó del abrigo en la entrada y sonrió abierta mente.

 **Y hemos llegado a final del capítulo**

 **que les pareció?**

 **Que tenga una buena noche y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6 La reunion

**E aqui otro capitulo.**

 **vieron el cap final fue genial ¿que les parecio?**

 **y ahora esperar eternamente los meses para la sexta temp.**

 **¿que opinan de la muerte de robin? la verdad todavia no lo supero.**

 **disfruten el cap.**

 **cap 6**

Regina, al verlo entrar restregándose las manos seguramente por el frió que hacia afuera. Camino hacia el, se abrazaron y sus cuerpos se juntaron. Yo pude notar el cariño que había entre ello. ¡Que hipócrita y perverso!, con lo que debía a regina, serle infiel me causaba ademas de un gran sopor, una rabia infinita, unas ganas de decirle a regina que su hombre era una caricatura, una farsa.

Los oí hablar:

-¿que tal el trabajo?- le pregunto Regina.

-Esplendido, ademas, ahora que soy el director, tengo mas tiempo para ti.- contesto con una sonrisa y dándole un casto beso.

Regina sonrió. Era una mujer feliz, había luchado por tener hijos, pero no habían venido entonces se entregaba plenamente a su esposo. ¿ que pasaría si le contara a regina que Robin le era infiel? no me cabía en la mente.

Esa noche los vi entrar al cuarto que ocupaban entre pequeños besos y caricias.

Al día siguiente, al medio día encontrándome con Regina a solas, esta me dijo sonriente:

-por la noche iremos al teatro. si quieres venir te doy uno de mis vestidos.

\- no Regina, prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿vas con Robin?

\- claro, yo no entiendo la vida sin el emmy- me dijo con sinceridad, como era Regina, una mujer plena enamorada despues de mas de 10 años.

Yo senti pena, pero aun asi, no me atreví a contarle la historia de su marido. consideraba que devastaría completamente a Regina, al menos moral y espiritualmente.

\- Robin para mi es toda una historia personal- añidio.

Nunca le oí a Regina echarle en cara a robin lo que había hecho por el, ni siquiera lo comento conmigo, y eso que la confianza que tenia era plena. En aquellos años yo no tenia nada que hacer en casa de Regina, pero ella no me dejo marchar y a la oportunidad hacia de todo, de secretaria en el despacho y de amiga y confidente en cualquier momento.

-amas a robin- le dije yo para averiguar- como el primer día?

\- Robin para mi lo es todo...- me confeso- es tanto que no comprendo la vida sin la aparición de robin mañana y tarde.

Yo sabia que robin locksley, a cierta hora, cuando su mujer peleaba en los despachos de arquitectos, se deslizaba hacia la casa de su amiga y cuando esta terminaba su trabajo de dentista, se acostaba con ella. Así de simple, de duro, porque si Regina lo supiera seria capaz de matarla arrancándole el corazón. Lo amaba mucho, pero ni con todo ese amor le aceptaria una infidelidad a su marido.

Esa noche se vistió y espero a su marido.

Cuando estuvo lista me llamo a su cuarto.

\- no ha venido Robin?

\- pues no. no ha llegado aun.

\- no tardara en llegar, sabe que hoy vamos al teatro.

No fueron. Robin no llego. y cuando a las tantas de las madrugada llego, yo estaba atenta a la habitacion de al lado, oyendo todo lo que ambos discutian.

-No pude regina lo siento.

-¿pero poque no has podido?

\- En primer lugar olvide que tenia que venir a buscarte para ir al teatro, y en segundo me retuvieron en el consejo con un reunión que se prolongo hasta hace un rato. lo siento de verdad.

Yo considere que Regina tenia que enfadarse, pero como siempre, no se enfado. La imagine acercándose y abrazando a robin para luego darle un beso, diciéndole en su cuello en voz baja.

-Que mas da, no importa, robin.

así era ella y así era robin.

a la mañana siguiente, robin se marcho temprano, y cuando aparecí en el comedor, estaba regina desayunando.

\- no fui al teatro, emmy.

\- ¿ y eso?

\- robin tuvo una reunión.

\- Te habrás enfadado- comente yo

\- pues no, robin venia eufórico y hemos reanudado aquellos momentos pasionales que tanto me emocionaban al principio de casarnos.

Yo pensé ¡QUE FALSO!, todavía tiene fuerzas para hacer el amor con su mujer y con zelena, porque en efecto aquella noche no había tenido una reunión.

y en efecto aquella tarde me reuní con Ruby, porque era su día libre...

-dime- dije nada mas verla- ¿que ocurrio con robin locksley?

\- no lo se.

\- como que no lo sabes.

\- veras, zelena termino su jornada de trabajo. Robin ya estaba en su casa. se marcharon a cenar temprano y regresaron hacia las 11. Venían con la misma historia que se fueron. sabes que oigo las conversaciones que tienen porque mi habitación esta pegado al de ella y lo oigo todo. se acostaron, por supuesto hicieron el amor sin ninguna duda y mas tarde, cuando ya satisfechos entraron en el salón, zelena con una bata de cama, descubriendo sus desnudeces y robin ya vestido y aseado, conversaron sobre su matrimonio con regina. zelena no conoce a regina, pero cuando toca ese punto con robin, la cosa se pone seria. Robin dice que no quiere hacerle daño a su esposa, que el la quiere, que no la ama ni la desea, pero que la quiere mucho y que le debe cuanto es.

-¡ menos mal!- exclame yo- al menos recuerda que es una personalidad gracias a la generosidad de su esposa.

\- pues debes saber- dijo ruby- que lo tiene muy en cuenta, que zelena lucha con el para que le pida el divorcio, pero robin siempre le pone pretexto de que quiere a regina y que no quiere lastimarla, que no se atreve. zelena le grita, que los no pueden de ningún modo de continuar como pareja, que ella desea el matrimonio. Le amenaza incluso con dejarlo todo y Robin ahí cae, cede y le promete que hablara con regina. ¿tu que opinas?

Yo dije lo que opinaba, porque lo sabia, lo había visto y oído.

-no me parece que robin este tan enamorado de zelena, porque cuando esta con su mujer, lo veo entregado a ella casi como el primer día.

\- pues es un gran hipócrita.

-no. dije yo- entiendo la situación, regina es una persona integra, con gran humanidad y no se da cuenta de que Robin cumple por generosidad, pero cumple.

\- pues querida, no entiendo- dijo mi amiga- como puede con dos mujeres, por que te digo y te aseguro que con Zelena Green es plenamente apasionado. Esperemos de buen juicio de Robin le haga olvidarse de zelena y regresar a los brazos de Regina... Te puedo asegurar que robin en casa de zelena es como una personalidad de primer orden, se quita la chaqueta, se remanga la camisa, tiene bata, pijama y hasta sus zapatillas, no entiendo como Regina no se de cuenta de lo que sucede.

\- No hay motivos Ruby, Robin cumple con Regina plenamente.

\- pues no lo entiendo- dijo Ruby- yo se que para el zelena es esencial, la ama y desea, si quieres mi opinion- añidio Ruby- zelena se tendrá que esperar, porque Robin nunca se atreverá en pedirle el divorcio a Regina.

PROX CAP:

ZELENA VOLVIÓ A PEDIRLE A ROBIN QUE SE DIVORCIARA DE REGINA.

 **FIN DEL CAP QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **¿CREEN QUE ROBIN LE PIDA EL DIVORCIO A REGINA?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA**

 **Estoy pensando escribir una historia Goldenqueen, que opinan?**

 **En este cap tendremos un poco más de Regina y Emma.**

 **Disfruten el cap.**

Capítulo 7:

Un día, Regina salió más temprano del trabajo. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Habitualmente, Robín llegaba a las 6, pero en aquella temporada se demoraba hasta más de las 10 de la noche. Alguna vez Regina que Robín le dedicaba últimamente más tiempo a su trabajo, y se dedicaba totalmente y eso evaporaba un poco la felicidad de ambos, porque Regina deseaba estar con él, ir al cine, comer algo por ahí, ir a una cafetería, pasear un poco, no le agradaba la vida social, pero era feliz infinitamente salir con su esposo del brazo.

Aquel día Regina sentada ante mí, tomando té, me confeso:

-Estoy preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Regina?

-que Robín trabaja demasiado, se está sometiendo en exceso a su ocupación de jefe.

-para eso lo has preparando…

-yo no he preparado nada, al casarme con un músico, decidí que las cosas cambiarían.

-con tu dinero- le dije yo.

-bueno era mi deber, y lo hice por mí, más que por él.

-no mientas, lo has hecho por ambos, y eso está bien.

-verdad que si?

-claro.

Distinguí cierta preocupación en su rostro, le pregunte que le sucedía.

-Qué ocurre? Pareces inquieta.

\- No, no nada.

-yo diría que pasa algo…

-mira, las ausencias de Robín me preocupan mucho, Emm.

-mujer no es para tanto.

-voy a decirle que trabaje menos. Yo no lo ayude para que se dedicara tanto a su profesión. Yo soy arquitecta desde hace mucho tiempo trabajo, por supuesto, pero no por eso dejo mi vida particular. Para mi es importante, quiero tiempo para los dos. El hecho de no haber sido madre me acerca más a mi compañero.

-eso lo entiendo.

-pero también entenderás que Robín se entrega mucho a su trabajo.

Me gusta verlo aquí cuando yo dejo el despacho, antes robín trabajaba menos- me dijo con cierta tristeza.

En ese momento yo podría decirle todo lo que yo sabía, pero no tenía el corazón de lastimar los sentimientos de Regina. Sería muy cruel que yo en ese momento le digiera que esta con otra mujer, sabiendo además las dudas de robín, el deseo de estar con zelena y el cariño que le acercaba a Regina, el cariño que le obligaba a mantener su matrimonio.

Llame a Ruby por teléfono cuando llegaba robín a casa. Le vi entrar al salón y Regina caminar hacia él. Se abrazaron como siempre. Robín beso largamente mientras Regina cruzaba su cuello con sus brazos. Se fueron ambos a la habitación y esa noche no salieron de el.

Me fui al corredor, cerca de los ventanales para saber con certeza que lo que yo dijera por el celular no lo escuchara nadie y así fue nadie me oía.

-estuvo robín con zelena?

-claro que si- me dijo Ruby- llego antes de las 5:30 y espero tendido en el sofá a que zelena terminara su sesión de dentista, termino cerca de las ocho.

-y que paso cuando llego zelena?

-se abrazaron y al final se encerraron en el cuarto de zelena. Yo me fui a la mía y pude oír como ahogadas exclamaciones de zelena indicaban una sesión pasional.

-a qué hora? Pregunte yo angustiada- se marchó robín de ahí?

-cerca de las 11, zelena volvio a pedirle que solicitara el divorcio.

-y que decía robín?

\- lo tengo apuntado en una libreta para podértelo decir tal cual. Robín decía "no me atosigues zelena, yo no amo a Regina, es verdad pero siento hacia ella un cariño infinito hacia ella que no puedo dañarla. De modo que debes esperar"

"y si no esperara?" preguntaba zelena".

"tendríamos que dejarlo"

"pero robín eso no es lo que acordamos al principio".

"ya lo de", replicaba robín. "pero cada vez que me acerco a Regina para decirle lo que me pides, de me rompe el corazón y entonces desisto".

Zelena replicaba en seguida2nocreo que podamos prolongar esta situación"

"no me pidas el momento en que Regina se percate de que cada vez acudo menos a casa y tal vez ella me pida el divorcio, y me dolerá. Ver Regina diario me agrada, incluso tocarla me resulta casi necesario. No zelena, de momento no le voy a decir a regina que quiero el divorcio"

-Decía todo eso?

\- y mas, lo tengo todo anotado. Zelena se desesperaba y le decía a robín que no volviese. Robín replicaba con voz ronca: "mira, zelena, si quieres no vuelvo, pero por favor, no pidas de momento que yo dañe a Regina, porque me es imposible".

"no estarás enamorado de ella aun?", insistía ella. Y el respondía" la quiero mucho, infinitamente, Regina para mi es todo el pasado. Llevo casado con ella más de 9 años. Todo eso no se puede romper de un manotazo, si quieres, no vuelvo zelena, aunque te amo y te deseo".

-¡quedo en que no volvería?

-¡qué va!- replico Ruby- ella empezó a hacerle caricias y el se plegó y prometió que hablaría con Regina y le pediría el divorcio.

-no es posible.

-si ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta. ¡Como llego el a casa, lo vistes tú?

-claro que lo vi, abrazo a Regina y se fue con ella a su habitación y más tarde salieron ellos sofocados y se sentaron a comer, una vez que terminaron volvieron al cuarto a estar solos.

-¿y que oíste tú?

-lo mismo que oíste en casa de zelena.

-Joder con robín, está muy fuerte, poder con dos mujeres es demasiado, y no le dijo nada del divorcio.

\- No el se comportaba con Regina como siempre lo ha hecho robín; no creo que se atreva jamás a decirle a Regina que se marcha de casa o se separa de ella. Cuando se casaron pensé que hacían una hermosa pareja, y lo curioso es que también lo que se, los veo de igual modo, muy unidos.

-¡Que cosas pasan!, porque aquí cuando llega parece que está en su propio hogar… a veces anda en pijama y bata. El servicio lo considera la pareja de zelena Green, su futuro marido y además te advierto, Emm, que no hay ninguna duda respecto a eso. Prometió el domingo la llevaría a Boston a comer, y me dirás tu que hace Regina el domingo.

-eso no lo se aun.

Pero lo supe el mismo sábado.

 **Y hasta aquí el otro capítulo,**

 **¿Qué le dirá robín a Regina para justificar su salida con zelena?**


	8. Chapter 8

Robin estaba en el salón y Regina con él. Pensaban ir al cine luego de la cena y estaban hablando de lo que harían el domingo. Como me había advertido Ruby, yo entré con troncos para atizar la chimenea y pude oír la conversación que _ambos_ sostenían. Estaban _sentados_ en un sofá y Robin le pasaba el brazo por los a Regina por los hombros, pero de repente, oí que decía:

-Mañana tengo una reunión esporádica, pero que se ciñe el domingo precisamente, lo que quería decir- año dio- que me será inútil hacerte compañía.

Del ruido que hice al tirar el tronco en la chimenea, Regina exclamó:

-Pero Emma, ¿qué estas haciendo?, al paso que va romperás la chimenea.

yo me disculpé y salí del salón. Puedo jurar que llevaba lágrimas en los ojos. Aquel cara dura engañaba a Regina con cualquier frase.

 **"Emma no quería hacerle daño a Regina por eso nunca le confesaría la infidelidad de Robin"**

 **holaaaa he regresado aunque el CAP fue demasiado cortó el que le sigue es laaaaaargo y tendremos más relación entre Emma y Regina, bien los dejo hasta la próxima, esta semana no podré actualizar ya que estoy en exámenes y se me hará difícil actualizar :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola chic s, he vuelto, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ gracias por leer y me alegró que te guste :) yo también amo a corin tellado, esta es una de las primeras novelas que leí.**

 **Bien esperó que disfruten el cap esta es como la tercera vez que intento subirlo.**

un poco más tarde vi que seguían en el salón y, como siempre, me entrometí no con palabras, sino que entré y les lleve bebidas sin que me lo uniesen pedido, con el fin, digo la verdad, de saber lo que estaban discutiendo, aunque tratándose de Regina no era fácil no era fácil discutir, era pacífica y sabía llevar a robin, aunque ignoraba todo lo que hacia su marido fuera del hogar. Cualquiera que lo supiera descubriría las mentiras, pero yo, ante todo y sobré todo no quería hacerle daño a Regina y estaba segura que sí yo dijera lo que sabía, Regina se volvería loca de desesperación.

Entre y trate de saber por dónde iba la conversación a tales alturas. Robin decía en aquel momento como una exclamación arrogante.

-Que cosas dices Regina! En modo alguno me paso, por la cabeza ahogar en el trabajo la pena que me pudiera producir no ser padre todavía...

\- tu nunca has ahogado en el trabajo Luis penas, pero desde hace algún tiempo estas distinto. Cuando una persona ama a otro sabe siempre, por una causa que desconozco, cuando hay altibajos, vacilaciones e incoherencias. Yo creo que eso te ocurre ahora.

-llevo años aguardando la sorpresa y no ha llegado aún, ni va a llegar ya, me temo. No me gustaría que eso fuera un motivo para nuestro matrimonio se desmoronará. Yo te amo como el primer día. Te necesito intensamente. Para mi, robin, es un consuelo salir de mi oficina, entrar en el hogar y verte por ahí en zapatillas, en bata o vestido aún para esperarme y llevarme al cine. Sí eso me faltara, me dejaría morir.

\- vaya! No te pongas dramática, a estas alturas ya no merece la pena discutir por algo que los dos hemos aceptado de buen agrado.

\- No robin, no, yo sigo anhelando ser madre, pero las cosas parece que en ese sentido se han torcido pera los dos.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es vestirte para ir a dar un paseo, a cenar, si gustas, aunque antes podríamos ir al cine a distraernos. Siento que mañana no pueda acompañarme. Ya de que los domingos me necesitas mucho más, pero el trabajo impone sus reglas.

Robin había reservado aquel domingo para zelena, daría todo cuanto tengo, porque Regina descubriera la verdad. Pero yo no sería quién se lo dijera. Amaba demasiado a Regina para hacerle daño y, por lo visto, el tampoco pensaba hacérselo, así que iba a vivir con dos mujeres, la esposa y la amante, y engañaría a una y a otra, pensaba yo, con todo el cinismo del mundo. Nunca lo había considerado cínico, pero observaba que lo era y mucho.

\- Me resignare a quedarme en casa o a llamar a alguna de las compañeras del despacho. Sin ti el día es muy aburrido, pero tendré que resignarme, aunque te advierto, robin, que ese trabajo tuyo me tiene muy molesta. No me gusta que por trabajar tanto y ocuparte de lo que no es tuyo- porque la fábrica no lo es ni nunca lo será- me dejes a mi sola. Tendrás que pensar en ello; este domingo, pase, pero no te perdonare ningún otro.

Y la muy tonta le pasaba la mano por el cuello y le besaba en el pero.

 **yyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, wow Regina al fin le dijo que piensa de su trabajo a robin, pobre Regina:(**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chic s he vuelto, siento la demora. Es cap es corto.

Aprecie en los ojos de robin un brillo raro y pensé que sinvergüenza, le daba pasión a zelena como le daba cariño a Regina.

Se fueron al fin juntos, llame a ruby en seguida. Estaba en casa preparándose para salir con whale su novio. Yo también tenía novio, pero el trabajaba en barcos y lo veía cada 15 días. Regina me daba permiso y esa noche no llegaba a dormir. Mi relación con killiam era como se podrían imaginar... Un día me casaría, pero dado como vivía Regina y robín, no tenía tanta prisa. Si yo dejara la casa, Regina se sentiría más sola aún.

Llame pues a ruby. Marque su celular y enseguida contesto.

-dime, emm

\- menos mal que estas en casa

\- me estoy preparando para salir, whale me espera.

-¿qué sabes de mañana domingo?

\- casi lo mismo que tu, aún quedado a salir a comer.

\- a Regina le ha dicho que se quedaría en el trabajo, ya sabes, hombres

\- dime emm, ¿no le dijo nada a Regina? Porqué ayer, a despedirse de zelena le prometio que abordaría en tema con Regina.

\- no, para nada

\- que extrañó, porque zelena cree en el, esta convencida que dejara a su esposa para casarse con ella, yo pensé que que el día menos pensados sacaría del armario su ropa, la metería en las maletas y vendría aquí.

Hable un buen rato con ruby y cuando colgué me sentí horrible como cuando el primer día me contó que ya sabemos todos...

Me quede con Regina porque ella no salió ese domingo, estaba triste.

Observe en ella cierta tristeza, y al atardecer exploto, aunque suavemente como hacia ella.

-No se qué me sucede, emm, pero pienso que algo no esta funcionando como antes...

\- No digas eso, gina

\- te aseguro que es por la falta de un hijo, emm, a penetrado muy hondo en mi, aunque no lo diga, lo pienso siempre... Si tuviéramos un pequeño, robin trabajaría poco y se dedicaría más a nosotros. Ese afán del trabaja es como una morbosa enfermedad.

\- no te quejes tampoco, gina, el afán al trabajo lo tiene por ti, supongo yo.

\- Nada nos falta. Tu vives con nosotros incluso antes de que nos casáramos. Observasteis que siempre estaba robin... Ahora las cosas son diferentes, si robin esta amoroso es porque yo me esfuerzo en demostrarle mi amor.

\- pues no se lo demuestres- dije yo.


	11. cap 11

**Lo siento,lo siento, lo siento por tanta espera, he tenido algunos problemas pero ya he decidido terminarla,puede que hayan creido que la tenia abandonada pero no, intentaré actualizaras seguido, falatan pocos cap asi que sin nada más los dejo y espero les guste.**

 **OQ**

-Que dices emm?

\- que esperes a que sea él el que te demuestre- le dije

-soy muy impulsiva y pese a mi profesión, que es muy dura aveces soy ingenua e inmadura, por eso me aferro a robin.

\- los hombres, Regina son egoístas y tu lo sabes, no puedes olvidar eso.

-no, pero es que robin nunca me ha demostrado su egoísmo.

-¡pues claro!- exclame sin poderlo remediar- te lo debe todo.

-EMMA!- la voz de Regina sonaba algo molesta- no vuelvas a decirme eso nunca, me lo dijiste una vez y sabes cuanto me dolió.

-perdona, porfavor

\- verás, emm, el hecho de que yo quise ayudar a robin a realizarse profecionalmente no significa que se convierta en un sumiso a mi, cuando amas una persona, lo más normal es que lo ayudes, que te afanes porque se acerque a ti en la ética en la personalidad e incluso en la profesión.

\- si, todo eso lo se.

-entonces no vuelvas a decirlo.

\- te aseguro que no lo haré, pero es la verdad Regina.

-mira emm, si yo supiera que robin pertenece a mi lado por lo que me debe, ahora mismo le diría adiós.

\- tampoco es así gina.

-si lo es, no quiero que me amen por caridad, por agradecimiento o por compasión, yo quiero que me amén como mujer que soy. Ni siquiera cocinar, pero tampoco aprenderé, no me interesa ser la mujer de robin para ser su doncella o su cocinera. Quiero ser su mujer en el cuarto y que me desee tanto como me ame... Tengo que decirte que para que quede claro tpdo esto, que en mi despacho hay un arquitecto muy inteligente por cierto, que se que me desea y que me ama., que de buen grado me lo diría, pero el respeto que impongo yo en la oficina calla la boca de este compañero.

\- quien es gina? Puedo saberlo?

\- que más da nunca le voy a corresponder. El hombre de mi vida es robin y no habrá nunca otro.

\- el amor no es eterno Regina.

-no? Y cómo tu amas a killian sabiendo además que no lo ves todos los días, porque aparece de tarde en tarde, cuando puede, debido a su trabajo?

\- yo no soy tú. Tu tienes medios para vivir independiente te, para elegir quien te da la gana y además debes meterte esto en la cabeza: el amor nunca es eterno, ni el tuyo, ni el mío.

\- es que yo no camino por ese sendero: a mi me motivo robin como hombre, como amigo y como amante.

No se que nos dijimos después, recuerdo que Regina, a última hora de la tarde, se vistió y de fue diciéndome desde el vestíbulo que llegaría tarde.

Me acosté después de cenar. Sentí a Regina regresaba cuando el reloj del vestíbulo daba las 12 campanadas. En cambio, no senti entrar a robin, lo cual me hizo pensar que se había quedado en casa de zelena.

Me pregunté que pretexto le pondría a su mujer al día siguiente.

No vi a robin hasta el mediodía y le dije a la doncella que serviría la mesa. Tampoco podía extrañarle a Regina, a fin de cuentas, servía la mesa más de una vez, y todo por como saber como iba aquella trama que yo conocía y Regina ignoraba.

\- no te sentí llegar, robin- decía Regina con su habitual ternura

Por encima de la mesa, el muy ladino le asió los dedos. Yo pensé que todavía no era el momento para que robin le pidiera la separación.

\- de madrugada llegó el jefe y tuve que ponerlo al tanto de los asuntos de la nueva reglamentación.

-¿y tú porqué?

-son las cosas que suceden Regina.

 **OQ**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
